The Dating Game Rune Factory 4- Frey x Boys
by kenebee
Summary: The boys of Selphia come up with a solution to their problem- they're all in love with the town princess Frey! They come up with a solution of starting a contest to win her heart.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Thank you so much for reading! I've loved RF4 for many years, so happy with Special so far, I just had to start a fic. If you want me to keep writing, let me know! I had fun writing it, and I hope you will all stick around to see (y/n)'s reaction~~

"The Dating Game"- Chapter 1

The boys of Selphia were having their annual sleepover party. It started at the request of Arthur, after learning that the girls were having their own parties.

"It's just not fair! They probably have so much fun at theirs, why can't we do the same?" Arthur suggested at the buddy battle. The boys were standing together after it had just been announced that (y/n) won. It wasn't exactly fair, since she had tamed incredible beasts. The perks of being an earthmate...

"I can think of one reason." Dylas said, shooting a look at Doug.

"Okay, you two lovebirds need to break it up. I think it's a wonderful idea." Leon said.

"I'm sure that would be fine." Kiel said. But, he was staring at (y/n). He knew something that the boys hadn't caught on to yet. He looked at her longingly while she giggled with his sister, Forte, and Dolce.

"Agreed! How about tomorrow night?" Vishnal said excitedly.

"Tomorrow night it is." Arthur smiled.

Arthur and Dylas walked home together from the festival chatting about their plans. "I don't think it's a good idea... but I can cook us some snacks." Dylas suggested.

"Sounds wonderful!" Arthur beamed.

The next day went by rather quickly. It seemed like no time at all had passed before the sun went down. Arthur hurried upstairs from his office, quickly cleaning up and preparing for the night. The boys rolled in, Vishnal coming in an hour early, Kiel a little after that, then Dylas, then Doug (who upon arriving scoffed and took the spot furthest from Dylas), and finally Leon strolled in about an hour late.

"Hi boys." Leon stretched out his arms.

"You're late." Doug glowered.

"Oh? Am I late? Or are you all early?" Leon laughed.

"Did I get the time wrong?" Kiel asked Arthur, concern in his young face.

"No, Leon is joking." Arthur explained.

"You have to stop taking him so seriously." Doug said.

"Did I hear something? It seems there was a breeze about three feet below me." Leon said.

"I am NOT that short! Screw you guys, I'm leaving!" Doug said, pulling his sleeping bag off the ground.

"Doug, please. Don't leave! It's a man's sleepover! If you leave, we'll be off balance!" Vishnal said.

"Yeah, don't be a baby." Dylas said.

"I am SO NOT a baby." Doug said, setting his sleeping bag back down. After that initial argument, things starting going a lot smoother. Pretty soon the boys were laughing at Leon telling stories from his childhood.

"But did you have a girlfriend back then?" Vishnal asked eagerly. Leon got very quiet.

"Excuse me for pressing, but I was also curious." Arthur said.

"No. I didn't. Haven't been interested in anyone... Well, until lately." Leon smirked.

"Who is it?" Kiel asked, but he felt like he already knew the answer.

"Like I'm telling you guys, with your big mouths." Leon said.

"Well, truth be told, I am interested in someone too. Why don't we say it at the same time, then?" Arthur offered.

"Only if _everyone_ does it." Leon said, glancing at Dylas and then Doug.

"NO WAY" Dylas and Doug said in unison.

"Boys, PLEASE! I think it would be a bonding experience between us all!" Vishnal encouraged.

"Only if you shut up after." Dylas caved.

"Okay, is everyone ready?" Arthur asked.

"Yes." Everyone said.

"On 3." Said Leon, "1... 2... 3..."

"(y/n)" Everyone's voice echoed. The boys all glanced at each other. Everyone was wearing the same look of surprise except Kiel.

"You've got to be joking." Doug scratched the back of his head. "No way I have a shot against you guys."

"Really, this must have been a joke that someone set up. Leon?" Arthur asked.

"I'm just as surprised as you." Leon said.

"I'm not." Kiel sighed. "I've been studying love, and from what I can tell by the way you guys talk about (y/n), it must be."

"So.. what do we do?" Dylas asked.

"It's a gentleman's duty to protect his love! I am friends with you all, but I won't let you harm her!" Vishnal declared.

"And _who_ said anything about harming her!?" Dylas yelled.

"Boys! Settle down." Leon said.

"I think I read a solution in my book." Kiel said. The boys all listened up. "We all have one opportunity to take (y/n) on an incredible date. Then at the end, she picks who she loves back."

"Yeah right! I don't think she would even agree to going on a date with me." Doug said.

"In that case..." Leon said, smiling mischievously, "Why don't we see who can make her fall in love with them first?"

"Is that ethical?" Arthur asked.

"I say so." Kiel shrugged.

"Only if everyone's willing." Dylas sighed.

"I will fight for the woman I love! I'm IN!" Vishnal said.

"Oh, great. I guess I'm in, too." Doug said.

"Well then... Let's come up with some ground rules." Leon said.

DATING GAME RULES

by: ∂συg, 𝒜𝓇𝓉𝒽𝓊𝓇, ȽӘ⊕П, DYᄂΛƧ, ӄɨɛʟ,νιѕнηαℓ

Rule 1: Whoever (y/n) chooses in one years time who she likes the most. The other men must respect that decision.

Rule 2: You may give (y/n) one gift per week, and talk to (y/n) every day.

Rule 3: NO ONE is allowed to know about the dating game except for those involved

Rule 4: NO ONE is allowed to tell (y/n) about the rules

Rule 5: You must be on at least decent behavior so the citizens of Selphia don't ever notice anything strange

Rule 6: If you notice someone catching on to your actions, refrain from talking to (y\n) for 3 days until the suspicion is off

"Well, I think we haven't exhausted every possible rule." Arthur sighed.

"The sun is starting to come up... wow, we've been at it all night." Dylas said.

"How about one more rule?" Kiel suggested. "How about we meet back here, once every week to track progress? And to see if we need more rules or clarifications."

"Seems a little unnecessary, but it'll be fun to see how hard I'm winning" Leon smiled.

"Alright, that will be the last rule for today. I really cannot shake the feeling that this is somehow immoral, but the game is on." Arthur said, scribbling down the last rule.

Rule 7: Meet back here once a week to discuss and adjust or clarify rules

"Let the game begin, boys." Leon said, grabbing his sleeping back and jumping up. The boys all watched him for a second, and then Vishnal scrambled to follow.

"Oh crap, they're racing to say good morning to (y/n)! I've got to beat them!" Doug said, running after them.

No doubt about it, (y/n)'s life was about to become way more exciting.

"The Dating Game"- Chapter 1 Bonus Scene

"I don't know." (y/n) said. She was sitting on the beach watching the sunrise beside two of her best friends, Margaret and Clorica, watching the waves roll off the shore. Her hair was blowing flawlessly in the breeze, and her eyes were wide and happy. "I hope that he notices my feelings before I have to say it."

Clorica responded with a loud snore. It made (y/n) jump, and Margaret laugh.

"Well, he doesn't know what he's missing out on." Margaret said. "Oh, it's so beautiful out! I wish the rest of the girls could have joined us today... But Forte is on guard duty, and Amber had to watch the shop... and I asked Dolce but I don't think she likes sunrises."

"Hmm. That's not surprising. I'm even surprised we dragged Clor here." (y/n) giggled.

"I like sunrises. They make me feel so warm." Clorica answered, before nodding off again. Margaret laughed again, (y/n) joining in.

"Well, I have a feeling like my love life is about to get more interesting. Nancy told me that. I believe her. I think since she's so in love, she can sense those things." (y/n) said.

"Aww! So romantic" Margaret cooed. "I wish I had someone, too."

"I don't have anyone yet, Meg. I'm working on it."

"Aren't we all?" Margaret said, enjoying the sun shining on her face.

"Good morning ladies!" They heard a voice yelling. (y/n) and Margaret quickly turned their heads, Clorica still snoozing.

"Hey, Leon." Margaret said.

"Hi Meggy. Mind if I take (y/n) off your hands for a minute? I'll bring her back, I promise."

"Fine. Only if you _never _call me 'Meggy' again." She snapped.

"Alright, alright. Come on, (y/n)." Leon smiled.

(y/n) looked at Margaret, and she nodded back. "Okay." (y/n) beamed.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Thanks everyone who stuck around to read part 2! I'll make it worth it :)

"The Dating Game" Chapter 2

Leon tugged Frey by the hand, leading her away from Margaret and Clorica who she was watching the sunrise with.

"C'mon!" Leon said. He picked up the pace, leading Frey, who had to run to keep up.

"I thought you said you were going to let me go right back!" Frey said. She thought of Meg and Clorica, and wondered if they would be waiting up for her.

Leon led Frey past Bado's shop, up by the bathhouse, and finally to the airship.

"Where are we going!?" Frey asked.

"Don't worry. You need to chill a little." Leon said. He unhooked the ship from the dock, and the airship was setting sail. They sailed in relative silence for a few minutes, with Frey eagerly looking off the side of the ship, trying to guess their location.

"We seem to be around Leon Karnak."

"You know I cringe when you say 'Leon Karnak'. Funny that they'd name that building after me."

"I think it's nice. No one has ever named a building after me... I think." Frey said.

"I would. I would name a whole kingdom after you." Leon said in an uncharacteristically serious voice. Frey's heart pattered, and she wondered if he was being honest. "Something like 'Frey-dee Town'. Get it? Like 'Afraid'?"

"That was one of your worst jokes ever." Frey said in tight lipped smile.

"We're almost here."

They landed in Autumn Road, with huge blue crystals shooting out of the ground.

"Autumn Road. I've been here many times, you know."

"But you've never been with me!" Leon smiled. "We're going on a walk to a hidden area."

"Alright." Frey said.

They chatted on the way, Frey putting on her Rosary so they didn't come across any monsters. They had a nice walk and stopped to pick up some wild grasses for Frey to make medicine out of. Leon seemed to be asking a lot of questions about Chemistry, so Frey patiently answered to the best of her knowledge.

Finally, they stopped outside of a cave.

"I don't think I have ever seen this." Frey said.

"I know. Let's go in."

Inside they went to Revival Cave. To Frey's delight, there were grasses of every color there!

"Wow! This is so awesome! I'm going to get such good use out of these. It's so pretty here, too!" Frey said. She leaned over and picked up armfuls, shoving them in her backpack.

Frey caught a glimpse of two figures walking into the cave. She stood up, on alert, but realized it was Doug and Arthur walking into the cave. Frey was surprised they knew about this area too.

"You're telling me you ALL knew about this place!? And didn't tell me!?" Frey asked.

"It was on my map." Arthur adjusted his glasses.

Leon swiveled around and glared at them.

"I followed Arthur" Doug said, scratching his head.

"Great. Now we have a couple of cave-crashers." Leon said

"There's lots here, Leo! Don't be so selfish." Frey giggled. She picked up a few handfuls of blue grass and handed one fistful to Arthur, and one to Doug. "Do you think this is a good trade item?" Frey asked Arthur.

"If it's been picked by your hand I suppose it must be. You are a chemistry expert, after all." Arthur said. Leon sighed loudly, and rolled his eyes.

"Maybe you can make medicine for Granny Blossom out of this. I'll give you a recipe." Frey said quietly to Doug.

"Wh.. what gave you that idea? I don't even know a thing about chemistry! I would just screw it up." Doug said.

"I bet you would." Leon said.

Frey snatched the blue grass she had given to Doug back into her hand. "Then I'll make it!" She said, with determination leaking in her voice.

"Good idea, Frey. I have actually been studying the properties of medicine myself. I have taken up chemistry in the interest of my shop, but I thought perhaps it would be a good idea to watch such a high-level brew a potion." Arthur said.

"Of course! We could go back to my room right now!" Frey smiled. Arthur blushed.

"I don't like the idea of sending a lady alone to her room with a man. I will be attending as well." Leon said, invoice a blasé voice

"So you're all going without me!? I'm coming too!" Doug said.

"Great! We can take the airship back! Follow me!" Frey picked up a few last handfuls of grass, and marched out of the cave.

"She's so oblivious." Doug whispered to Arthur.

"Isn't that part of the appeal?" Leon asked.

All of the boys followed Frey back to the airship, where she decided to steer this time. Leon sat by Doug, the two of them looking a little defeated. Arthur was meanwhile helping Frey pack some of her grass into a crate on the ship.

When they got back to Selphia, something was waiting for them...


End file.
